Behind Closed Doors
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Tim and Abby's daughter confronts her father about what she heard last night. McAbby future humor.


**Behind Closed Doors**  
This story is so random that I have absolutely no explanation for it. My muse is a sneaky little thing.

* * *

"Were you and mommy fighting last night?"

The spoon full of cereal stopped halfway to McGee's mouth as he quirked his eyebrow at his daughter across the kitchen table. "No sweetie. Why would you ask that?"

Annie chewed on her straw nervously, her eyes darting around the small kitchen. "I heard yelling come from your room last night."

Tim was just confused now. It had been a late night, but on Team Gibbs there was rarely any other kind. After spending hours scouring banking and financial records for their prime suspect, Tim had finally found something to tie him to their murdered petty officer. It was flimsy, but it was enough for Gibbs to intimidate the guy into confessing everything. With the case closed, McGee had gathered his things and rushed home hoping to be able to tuck his little girl in before passing out himself. "I think you were dreaming, honey."

Annie seemed to think about this for a minute, before dismissing the idea. "Nuh uh," she shook her head. "I got up to go pee and I heard mommy yelling at you."

"Yelling about what?"

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. She yelled your name a lot."

Again Tim quirked an eyebrow. _'What is she….uh oh.'_ And suddenly it all dawned on him. Abby's pregnancy hormones were in full swing causing her to pounce on her husband the second he walked into the bedroom. Even after round one, she wasn't satisfied and after a short breather had initiated a second tryst. That must have been when Annie woke up.

"Oh," Tim swallowed the forming lump in his throat. "We weren't fighting, sweetie." _'Please God, let that be enough of an explanation for her.'_

"If you weren't fighting why was mommy yelling?" Annie asked around her toast.

McGee silently cursed his daughter's inquisitive nature and his wife's loud mouth. "We uh…your mom and I were uh…just talking…about work." As the lie escaped his hips, Tim could feel his ears turning red. Hopefully Annie wasn't observant enough to recognize that particular tell.

"Did Grampa Gibbs yell at mommy again?"

Tim smirked remembering the little tiff that Abby and Gibbs had gotten into a few weeks ago. Gibbs had questioned Abby's test results when they contradicted his infamous gut. Abby had taken offense and the subsequent tension had been palpable. Abby's dark mood had followed her home causing Annie to curl up in her mother's lap that night in an attempt to console her.

"Yeah he did," Tim lied. Gibbs would kill him if he ever found out that McGee was using him as a smokescreen but there was really no other choice. "It's nothing you need to worry about though. Hurry up and eat your breakfast, Annabelle. You have school and I've got to get to work."

***_NCIS_***

McGee managed to sneak away from the bullpen for a few minutes and find his way down to Abby's lab. He found her bent over her microscope, chewing on her bottom lip and scowling. Apparently the results were not what she was expecting. He thought about sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, but he valued his limbs too much to try something like that.

"Morning, Abs," he called upon entering the lab.

"Good morning, Timmy." Abby spun around from the table and planted a chaste kiss on her husband's lips.

"How was court this morning?" Tim asked.

Abby groaned. "The defense lawyer tried question the DNA results and the fingerprint identification! Can you believe that?" Tim grunted in response figuring that Abby wanted to vent and really wasn't looking for an answer to that question. "Did Annie get to school okay this morning?"

Tim smiled. "Yes, Abs. I am actually capable of getting her to places on time."

"Oh I know you are, honey. But I also know how difficult she can be some mornings and how badly she has you wrapped around her finger."

"She does not have me wrapped around her finger," Tim argued.

Abby tried to hide her laughter. "Sure she doesn't." She laid a hand on her still flat stomach and grinned. "Just like this one won't either."

McGee just smiled. He knew he was a push-over when it came to his girls, and he also knew that both Abby and Annie like to capitalize on that weakness. Thankfully, they kept such instances to a minimum so McGee was able to keep up his tough-guy façade in public.

"I'm picking her up from Sarah's today, right?"

McGee shook off his stupor and dragged his attention back to the present. "Yeah. Sarah's going to pick her up from school and keep her until one of us can leave here."

"That'll probably be me. I highly doubt Gibbs will let you out of here anytime soon."

Tim sighed knowing that once again she was right. "Especially if I don't get back upstairs." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his wife's lips before turning to leave. He was halfway to the door when he remembered this morning's conversation. The debate over whether or not to tell Abby was a short one, the deciding factor being that if Annie asked her about it without Tim having warned her first, she would likely kill him in his sleep without leaving any forensic evidence.

"Uh Abs?"

"Yes Timmy?" Abby answered, her attention once again diverted to her various machines.

"There's something that happened this morning that I should probably tell you about."

Abby's attention warily turned to him. "And that would be?"

"Well this morning Annie asked me if you and I were fighting last night."

"Why would she ask that?" Abby interrupted.

Tim held up his hand to keep her inquiries at bay. "I told her we weren't and she said that she heard you yelling at me last night."

Abby's eyebrows creased in confusion. "I wasn't yelling at you last night."

McGee's cheeks started to flush. "But you were being rather…vocal."

"What are you—oh," Abby's eyes took on a knowing gleam. Damn her and her loud mouth. "What did you tell her?"

"What could I tell her?"

"You told her the truth? Jesus, Tim! Don't you think she's a little young for the 'Bird & Bees' talk? I'm all for being straightforward with her, but she's barely five years old!"

"Abby calm down," he soothed. "I didn't tell her anything. Well no, actually I told her that you and I were talking about work and that Gibbs had upset you again."

Abby's pacing form halted and turned her glare at McGee. "Where did that come from? Why did you drag Gibbs into this?"

"I didn't. I told her that we were talking about work and she asked me if Grampa Gibbs yelled at you again." McGee sighed. Taking a hold of Abby's shoulders he placed a soft kiss to her temple. "There is no problem here. I just didn't want you to be blindsided if she brought it up again when I wasn't there."

"I guess it helps if we get our stories straight too," she admitted. "I won't bring it up if she doesn't. And if she does, then I'll just tell her that we were talking about work."

"Sounds like a plan," Tim nodded. He smiled at Abby before gesturing to the doorway behind him. Abby nodded her understanding and returned to her tests. She was really hoping that Annie would be too excited about her day at preschool or her time with Aunt Sarah to remember this morning's events. Either way, Abby was headed for an interesting evening.


End file.
